


The Little Swan

by Diango



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fan Characters, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diango/pseuds/Diango
Summary: This is a story about my Ducktales Fan Character, Diana Swanne! I hope you enjoy it!
Kudos: 3





	1. In The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about my Ducktales Fan Character, Diana Swanne! I hope you enjoy it!

Diana looked out the window of the Sunchaser and watched the clouds float by like waves in the ocean. She didn’t mind the commotion that was happening behind her as the other children scrambled about, reveling over the treasures that they had found on their most recent adventures. 

Somebody hopped up next to her on the seats. “I guess golden artifacts and priceless jewels are boring for such a rich swan like you.”  


The little swan let out a soft laughter. “Oh, no they interest me quite a bit. I am simply...amazed that I am even present in this moment.”  


“Well, why do you say so?”  


Diana continued to peer out, a mysterious shine gleaming in her dark eyes. “I suppose I shall tell you one day.” She turned to her friend, beaming. “And then maybe you’ll understand what I mean.”


	2. Sweet Dreams

“Mother! Father! Look at all the pretty flowers!”  
A little swan ran around a garden path, staring at all the wild creatures that decided to visit. Every spot of the garden was filled with flowers from all around the world. Tropical flowers burst with bright orange and red hues while winter blossoms juxtaposed them with their cool, pink and blue colors. Green leaves and bright petals danced around in the air and the little swan danced with them, as if she was at a ball.  


Two more swans stepped up to the little swan, their laughter filled only with the most purest of love. They were clearly older than the little swan, but not so old that they lost their youthful glow.  


“Sweetie, you’re just as pretty- no...prettier than all the flowers in this garden!”  
The older male swan picked up the little swan and spun around, aiding her in her dance with the falling leaves.  


“Darling, stop that! You could send her flying away!”  
The lady swan scolded him. He laughed and stopped spinning around, pulling the little swan into his arms.  


“I would never let go of the greatest gift that you’ve given me! It’s too priceless!”  
The little swan girl squirmed in his arms, giggling.  


“Father~! Stop it~!”  


“Never~!!!”  


The whole family laughed, emitting pure bliss from their hearts. It seemed that nothing could go wrong.  


CRASH!  


The family’s laughter was cut off by a loud noise from outside.The sounds of screams seeped through the glass windows between them and the city of Duckburg. The male swan put the little swan down. She looked up at him with wide and worried eyes.  


“Father...is it another…?”  


His voice was grim and spiteful.  
“Looks like it.” He looked to the lady swan with serious eyes that sent a chill down the young swan’s tail. “Mariela, take her to her room. Now.”  


The lady swan was quick to oblige, and scooped up the little swan from the floor. She carried her all the way to a bright, glittering room, carefully placing the little swan on her bed.  


“Mother, are we not going to help Father save the people from the McDucks?”  


“No, sweetie. It’s far too dangerous for us out there right now.”  


“But what if they hurt Father?”  


The lady swan gently petted the little swan’s cheek.  


“He’s strong. Don’t worry, Diana. I’m sure he’ll be able to fight a lot better when he knows that you’re safe in here, sleeping.”  


The little swan looked away for a moment, hesitant. But soon her eyes began to glimmer with hope.  


“Understood…!”  


They smiled at one another before the lady swan stood up and headed to the door.  


“Wait- Mother!”  


She stopped and turned to her daughter.  


“Yes, Dear?”  


“Could you sing to me?” She pulled the covers over her little beak. “I can’t sleep from the noise outside…”  


“...Why, of course, my dear.”  


She sat down on the bed, picking up the small music box on the nightstand. Her daughter curled up in her bed with anticipation as her mother turned the key. A light, twinkling tune chimed out of the small box as it was placed back onto the nightstand. The lady swan took a short breath in as she began her song:

“Little Swan, Little Swan  
What might you be?  
I’m a snowflake in the sky,  
Flying so free.

Little Swan, Little Swan,  
Where can you be?  
I’m lost in the ocean,  
The waves guide me.

Your bright wings,  
Touching the moon.  
You make a light,  
Within the gloom.

But don’t stray far, Little Swan,  
Someday soon,  
Everything will disappear,  
You’ll fall to your doom.

Little Swan, Little Swan,  
Why so far away?  
Come closer my dear,  
And sleep till yesterday.”


End file.
